survival trip
by supersaiyan4prince
Summary: what happens when gohan has the worst field trip ever. also did i mention all the other classes had to resort to cannibalsm and some are still out there. i know this has been done before but give it a shot, first fic ever so tell me what you think.


Chapter 1: permission slip

Chapter 1

Permission slip

This is my first fic so tell me what you think.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*#* It's been seven years since the death of an unknown hero named Goku. He sacrificed himself in an attempt to detroy Cell. However Cell came back were he was destroyed by Goku's son Gohan. And this takes us to mount paozu. Where the birds chirp in harmony, the animals eat in peace and… GOOOHHHAAANNN! Get up your going to be late for school again! Came a voice from a little wooden house. Were we find a groggy Gohan waking up to his little brother, Goten, yelling and jumping on his stomach. Gohan smacked his brother off of him and stands to his full height. He then starts his morning routine when he finally finished he came downstairs wearing a midnight black shirt that said saiyan elite in white letters matching black pants with a black furry "belt" or known by the z warriors as a tail. He also wore black high tops adidas shoes pure colour. He grabs two sensu beans and eats one for his "long" ride he kisses his mom goodbye and throws goten in the air a few times then jumps into the air. He presses the blue button on his watch and a Gi like his fathers the only difference it's black with purple wristbands, anklebands, and boots. Also a black helmet with a silver hawk on top and on both sides. As he flew through the town he noticed a bank robbery in progress."another bank robbery, another late day to school." He said. as he flew down he could hear people yelling for help.

GOHAN'S P.O.V

Man I wonder what weapons their using? I thought. When I got there I saw the robbers with Nerf semi-automatic tag guns asking for a fight with Mr. Satan. I could also see the cops crying for them to stop shooting. They were also holding their guns the right way (for once) but with the safety on. As I flew there people started cheering my hero name "silver hawk". After I stopped the crooks, one came out of nowhere and shot me. Now everyone knows my skin is virtually indestructible but those Nerf darts stick on forever. I sighed the worst part is that it stuck to my neck. And so I went super to melt it but all it did was melt on my skin. "aww man Videl going to figure me out." I thought with a sigh I knocked out the guy who made a fool of "silver hawk!" well the cops thanked me Videl came and started yelling at me she noticed the dart on my neck and started laughing at me. I sighed (a/n he seems to do that a lot doesn't he.) goodbye miss Videl I said and blasted off towards the school. I landed on the roof and pressed the red button on my watch. I didn't notice the Nerf dart stuck to my neck so I walked in school. As I walked I noticed people staring at me trying to suppress their laughter and giggles. "Did I forget my pants?" I wondered. As I looked down I noticed I had my pants on. "hmmmm" I wondered. Then my good old "friend" Sharpner came and said "hey Nerd-boy what up with the Nerf dart on your neck?" he asked. I looked at him confused but then remembered the robbery. I freaked and ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw the terrible dart on my neck. When I finally got it off, the mark it made looked like a hickey "better than a dart." I said to myself and walked out were the halls were empty so I ran to class and tried to go inside but noticed someone stopped me. "hey Videl." I said we walked into class together and noticed we were late. Mr. Son, Ms. Satan I would appreciate if you to would make out after school not during my class detention both of you. The teacher Mrs. December said everyone laughed. Videl looked at me and I looked at her both of us with confusion. Then I remembered the "hickey". "GO TAKE YOUR SEATS NOW OR I"LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Mrs. December shouted. We rushed to our seats. Now class were going to a field trip heres a permission slip don't read it or talk about and no questions. Said Mrs. December. "Now school is over for the rest of the week due to construction, NOW LEAVE!"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# ***#*#**

Hey guys remember this is my first fic ever so tell me what you I'll try to make the next chapter soon. Thanks and review to tell me what you think.

This is supersayian4prince, blasting off


End file.
